forgeofgodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Basic Game Play
Team building There are 4 type of units you can build your team with: *Attackers — these units have high SPD and ATK. Use them to kill melee enemy units before they can attack you. *Defenders — (One of two tank classes) units with high DEF which absorb damage. Place them in first row to protect your weaker units (such as ranged units). *Stouts — (Another tank class) they have high HP and REG which allows them to take lots of damage and then recover quickly. *Ranged — judging by the title these units can hit enemies from afar (up to 3 cells). Сharacterized by high ATK. Use them as a secondary attackers or to take away enemy archers. Stats *HP - the amount of damage the creature can withstand *ATK - the basic damage *DEF - reduces incoming damage *SPD - creatures with higher SPD will act first in round *REG - the amount of HP the creature recovers every round *RNG - the range of attack in cells Auras Pay attention to units' auras, which boost friendly stats. Take a look at this example: Left:Team Set-Up. Right:Goblin buffed by two auras. Graugt The Crusher (with aura which allows friendly beasts attack enemies 2 times per turn) and Young Gorilla (with aura which increases friendly beasts attack for +100) As both of these auras cover one cell and they stack with other auras the Small Goblin now have two additional auras. Considering goblin's own ability to attack twice, that means this unit can attack 4 times per turn and it's attack is increased by 100. Warlord Warlord is the only unit you can't rid of. It is a base unit you choose in the beginning and can freely change to other warlord at any time with retaining of all experience and bonuses. Richard — strong defender unit with aura that increases ATK of friendly humans. Good for human army. Kergan — attacker unit that counter-attacks enemies. Aura applies to all friendly melee units. Morgana — ranged unit with 3 cell range attack that steals enemy's attack on attack. Gains an attack-stealing aura for friendly demons at level IX. Good for demon army. Adar — ranged unit with AoE (Area of Effect) ability that damages all foes around the target. Vlad — attacker unit with ability to drain health on attack. This ability advances to health-draining aura at level IX. Graugt — strong stout unit with aura that allows friendly beasts attack enemies 2 times per turn. Alaniel — ranged unit that hits multiple enemies on line. At level IX gains an aura that increases ATK of friendly ranged units instead. There are 2 prestige warlords as well. You can gain access to them with gems and use them freely after that. Ororo — ranged unit with ability to decrease attack power of enemy attackers. Lilith — ranged unit that gives friendly demons critical strike chance. Combat Having high SPD attackers help you to finish off enemy attackers before they can act. In PvE placing range units in front row lets you hit enemies before they even get into range. Useful for weakening enemies before they get to your front line. Using walls to prevent advancing means your range units can comfortably snipe enemies from afar. This is particularly effective for dealing with powerful units like bosses. It's also allows your units to heal, either by their own REG or through the use of Healers stopping at walls to bring your entire team back to full strength can make beating hard levels much easier. But be careful: if your units have no enemy to attack they will attack walls that prevent you from moving. Left:Novitiate on low health Right:Novitiate moved to back row to heal Place your damaged units in the back line to protect them and give them time to heal. Enemy Attack Patterns In PvE enemy units attack your units in the same line as them if possible (while bosses or in PvP enemies attack your weakest units). That means you can place Stouts or Defenders in direct opposition to stronger enemies so your attackers can easily attack enemies from a protected position. When moving, enemy units will tend to move towards your weaker units, as long as they are not already in attack range of something else. Other You can use other players' warlords by adding them to your friend list. You will receive Pal Points (10 Pal Points for using friend's warlord and 5 Pal Points if some of your friends used your warlord in battle) which can be used for purchasing in Pal's Crypt. When you reach rank 10 find your friend id into "Friends" in the top-left corner and share it with others to add them to your friend list. At the early stages of the game gold is more abundant than exp. Evolving two 1-star T1 (see terms) creatures will result in more exp for the cost of gold, useful for giving your starting team exp boost through fuse before having access to lots of shadows. Fusing two T1 creatures will cost you 2000 gold and 5624 exp afterwards. And T2 creature gives you 15750 exp for the price of 13000 gold. Check out the Monster Evolution page for more info on evolving a strong army. Terms Grade — represents the rarity of a monster and its power. These are the Roman Numerals indicating creature level, i.e. I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII. Tier or T''' — represents the base strength of the monster. The tier is the lowest grade of a unit, i.e. Dead Farmer and Mad Skeleton are both tier 1 (T1). Warrior of Light is T3. '''Stars or ★ — These show how many evolutions the creature has undergone, i.e. The Young Thief is 1-star or ★, Raynar, King of Thieves is 4-star or ★★★★. Megaevolve — Evolve creatures with max level to get additional 10% boost to stats. Megafuse — Fuse creatures with same race, i.e Human with Humans, Beast with Beasts etc. You get +50% exp boost (upgrade appropriate skill in your Castle to get more exp). ru:Базовый_Геймплей | es:Info._basica | fr:Basic_Game_Play | Category:Languages: